The Pet About Hedwig
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Pendapat hewan-hewan peliharaan di hogwarts tentang hedwig


Disclaimer : milik JK Rowling semua.. saya hanya orang yg pengen berimajinasi pake karyanya..

Hari itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Nyaris tidak ada yang dapat membuat mood menjadi jelek pada hari itu. Tiba - tiba, seekor tikus melesat berlari di tepi Danau Hitam, sementara seekor kucing berlari dengan kaki bengkok mengejarnya di belakang. Namun, tampaknya si kucing berkaki bengkok dan bermuka datar itu telah kehilangan jejak si tikus. Wajahnya dipenuhi kebencian dengan mata liar mencari - cari si tikus.

"Hai Crookshanks! Sedang apa kau?" Tiba- tiba seekor cumi - cumi raksasa menyembul keluar dari Danau Hitam. Kucing yang dipanggil Crookshanks itu menoleh kaget.

"Oh, hai, Pak Giant Squid"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Biasanya kau bersama Hermione Granger dan sahabat- sahabatnya kalau mau keluar dari sini. " tukas si cumi- cumi raksasa jengkel.

"Aku sedang -"

"Halo Crookshanks! Pak Giant Squid!" ketika Crookhanks sedang menyusun kata- kata untuk menjawab Pak Giant Squid, tiba- tiba seekor anjing besar berlari kearahnya, menyalak riang, dan hampir menubruknya.

"Fang! Ngapain kau disini? Biasanya kau jarang sekali keluar dari pondok Hagrid..." tanya Crookshanks kaget, melihat anjing pemburu babi bertampang ngantuk di depannya.

"Yah, harus kuakui membosankan sekali terkurung di pondok itu terus menerus. aku juga butuh udara segar, kan? Ditambah lagi Hagrid tadi sedang keluar, memetik kacang panjang di samping pondok. Jadi, aku bisa lari kesini." jawab Fang dengan malas, sambil membaringkan dirinya di halaman rumput luas itu.

"Crookshanks, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Crookshanks menatap Pak Giant Squid dengan jengkel.

"Aku sedang mengejar Scabbers! Dan jangan tanya- tanya lagi!" jawabnya.

"Buat apa kau mengejar Scabbers?" tanya Fang.

"Ku selalu mencium bau kegelapan setiap kali dekat dengannya. Makanya aku ingin menjaga Ron agar jauh- jauh dari tikus kebun itu!"

"Menurutku kau paranoid. Scabbeers malah terlihat sangat lemah dihadapanku. Wajahnya selalu letih dan membuat iba. Tidak ada tanda- tanda bahwa dia berurusan dengan tanda kegelapan atau Sihir Hitam." Kata Pak Giant Squid. Crookshanks menghela napas. Dia tahu, sedikit saja makhluk yang mau mempercayainya. Ditambah lagi, wajah Scabbers memang lebih menyiratkan penderitaan dari pada senyum licik.

"Hei teman-teman! Kok aku belum pernah melihat burung hantu peliharaan Harry, sih? Siapa sih, dia?" tanya Fang tiba- tiba memecah keheningan.

"Hedwig, maksudmu? Oh astaga... Dia itu jauh lebih dingin dari pada es! Wajar saja kalo kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Wong aku juga jarang melihatnya.." tiba- tiba Crookshanks bangkit dan memandang Fang dengan mencemooh.

"Yah, memang. Dia dingin sekali, Jarang sekali tersenyum. (A/N : memangnya burung hantu bisa senyum?) Anehnya, Harry begitu suka padanya."

"Huh, dia hanya suka karena dia 'cantik'." dengus Crookshanks.

"Kau iri padanya.." ejek Fang.

"Iri? Aku? Iri? Dalam darahku mengalir darah Kneazle, hewan gaib yang langka itu... Bagaimana mungkin aku iri padanya hanya karena dia 'cantik'?" kata Crookshanks berapi-api, merasa tersinggung.

"Dia memang dingin sekali, Fang. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya. Susah ditebak!' bela Pak Giant Squid.

"Memang. Dia itu-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" tiba-tiba Crookshanks berteriak. Ia tiba- tiba terpleset dan jatuh ke Danau Hitam, dan terbawa ke tengah danau.

"To-long! A-ku tidak bi-sa berenang!" teriak Crookshanks. Pak Giant Squid dan Fang berpandangan dengan panik.

"TO-LONG!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga sedang berusaha! Sayangnya sepertinya kau butuh diet..." ujar Pak Giant Squid yang sekarang sedang berkutat mendorong Crooksahanks ke tepi Danau.

"Fang! Bantu aku sedikit!" teriak Pak Giant Squid pada Fang yang sedang menonton 'usaha Pak Giant Squid mengangkat Crookshanks ke tepi' dengan panik.

"Ta, tapi aku tidak bisa berenang!"

"Huuh!" keluh Pak Giant Squid. Tiba- tiba seekor burung hantu berwarna seputih salju menukik turun ke tempat Crookshanks tenggelam, lalu menariknya ke tepi. Ketika si burung hantu turun ke tepi, Fang terpekik. She is... Hedwig.

"Huk! Huk!" batuk Crookshanks, memuntahkan air yang tanpa sengaja tertelannya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Hermione dari tadi kalang kabut mencarimu." ujar Hedwig dingin, ketika Crookshanks mulai sadar. Ia pun berjalan menjauh dan merentangkan sayapnya, sebelum berbalik lagi.

"Oh,ya. Satu lagi. Berhati-hatilah terhadap Scabbers. Dia bisa membuat hidupmu dalam kesulitan." sambungnya lagi, sebelum terbang menuju Kandang Burung Hantu. Crookshanks terpukau. Fang tersenyum kecil, lalu berdehem menyadarkan Crookshanks.

"Kau tahu.. Aku belajar dua hal pagi ini. Pertama, belum tentu orang yang ekspresinya dingin itu jahat." ujarnya.

"Aku tak pernah bi-"

"Daan-" potong Fang lagi. "terkadang kita membutuhkan bantuan orang yang telah kita ejek."

Crookshanks tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali ke lamunannya. Bodoh, gumamnya.

"Masih ada satu hal lagi, Fang." tukas Pak Giant Squid memecah keheningan. Crookshanks dan Fang berpaling, heran.

"Crookshanks sudah terlalu banyak menimbun lemak." katanya sambil cengengesan. Mereka semua tertawa. Sementara, seekor burung hantu melayang diatas mereka,tersenyum memandangi pemandangan itu.

A/N: aneh ya..

maklum saja deh.. ini fanfic pertamaku soalnya..

so, RnR please..


End file.
